


Talk About It

by Hacereadsenochian (Grannahreadsenochian)



Category: The 100
Genre: Angst, Everything I write turns sad, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I made it happy again tho, I'm Sorry, Literally it's cheesy like mac and cheese, Mentions the hanging, With a side of sadness, Wittle bit of ptsd, nothing a little hurt/comfort can't fix, oops spoilers, or nacho cheese, or spray cheese, so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Hacereadsenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddles between Reader and Murphy, with neck kisses and a dash of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk About It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slezio (Sleazio)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleazio/gifts).



> All I can say is I hope you like :) Also sorry for taking so long with it, it's been forever since I've written Murphy so it was pretty tough for me.

You're sitting on your makeshift little couch, in a nest of stolen blankets, when Murphy walks in.  
You look up at him, your eyes wide. You never meant for anyone to see you like this, completely hidden by blankets except for your head poking out.  
He takes it completely in stride and sits heavily on the couch next to you, resting his arm on the back of the couch. You glance sideways at his hand, dangling next to your head. It's scraped up- He got into a fight, again. You sigh and look at him woefully.  
"Oh, you're bleeding. What was it this time?" You ask like a chiding mother. "Or who? Or do I even want to know?"  
"Definitely the last." He says, before pulling his legs up onto the couch and snuggling up against you. You can't help but smile, albeit wearily.  
"You can't keep doing this." You say, pleadingly.  
"I don't want to talk about this." Murphy nuzzles your neck and steals a quick kiss. You're not happy, but you drop the subject.  
Murphy pulls at your blankets. "Let me in."  
"Noooo." You whine. He ignores your protests, sliding into the nest of warmth. "You're stealing all my warm!" You cry, but he is deaf to your protests.  
"You don't mean that." He says. "You like it."  
You roll your eyes, but he's not wrong.  
He leans his head against your shoulder and closes his eyes.  
"It's cold." He says. You snort.  
"Do you think so?"  
"You'd think some of those geniuses in engineering would re-create our heating system." He continues. "Or maybe Raven should take it on, since she's so full of herself."  
"Mm, maybe." You reply in a voice that says you're just humoring him. He leans in and nibbles at your neck.  
"I guess we'll just have to find other ways to keep warm." He says teases.  
"Yeah!" You agree over enthusiastically, pushing his head away. "Like jumping jacks, or laps around the camp, or finding food so we can eat! And live!"  
"That makes no sense, please stop talking." He leans in and kisses you, and you don't actually push him away this time but dig right in.  
"Still cold?" He asks when you come up for air.  
"Yes." You reply. "And a bit more excited, perhaps."  
He snickers and kisses you again. You forget yourself and trace his jaw, and down his neck, just to feel his skin. Your fingers brush his scar and he stiffens.  
He pulls away and you drop your hand.  
"Murphy." You whisper.  
He laughs, that humorless, harsh laugh that always makes you flinch.  
"Well that ruined the mood."  
You honestly don't know what to say, though a hundred overused, meaningless phrases rush to your tongue. You look at your toes that poke out from the blanket, getting cold. Somehow, you can't bring yourself to complain.  
"You know I don't blame you." Murphy says finally, breaking the silence. You look at him. He's got his head back against the couch spine and his eyes shut.  
"You know I didn't try to stop them." You retort before you can realize what you're saying.  
"But you didn't tie the rope." Murphy says, a hint of steel in his voice. "Or throw the first punch. You didn't kick the chair."  
"I really don't want to talk about this." There's a rare strain in your own voice.  
"Well, we're talking about it." He snaps. "Everyone in the camp today has tried to kill me at some point. I've tried to kill... some of them too. You of all people should not feel guilty. So stop apologizing."  
There's a long pause.  
"Okay." You say finally.  
"Hey." He turns your head towards his. "I love you."  
"I love you." You return the sentiment. He pulls you into a hug and kisses the top of your head.  
"Let's not do this again."  
"Okay." You agree with a little smile. "So does that mean I can do this?" You tilt your head back and kiss his neck, right on the scar. You can feel him tense and then relax.  
"Only if you want to end up on the floor under me." He says after a second of hesitation. You giggle.  
"That's the plan. Tortured men are sexy."  
For all your joking, you never end up on the floor. You just sit there on the couch, cuddling and kissing. Most of the blankets do end up on the floor at some point, but it's okay because you're wrapped up in each other's arms kissing the heck outta each other. Whispering about things that don't even matter, and then just sitting, your head on his shoulder, and waiting for the other to be the one who has to leave.  
"I don't wanna go." He whispers after a long time, when the room has gotten dim and the smell of cooking fires finds it's way into your room.  
"Don't." You reply. You say it as a joke but you mean it.  
"Okay." He can never resist you. He kisses your neck again and rubs the back of your shoulder. "I won't then."  
You smile and snuggle into his side and close your eyes. And fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Speak to me peeps


End file.
